The present invention relates to a secondary emission electron multiplier plate of the "aperture plate" type, comprising apertures, termed multiplier apertures, having an input side, and output side, and an efficacious multiplier partition having emissive power.
The invention also relates to an electron multiplier element comprising a multiplier plate according to the invention, an electron multiplier device composed of such multiplier elements, and an application of the multiplier device to a photomultiplier tube.
The invention is advantageously used in the field of photomultiplier tubes.
French Patent Specification No. 2 549 288 discloses a multiplier plate constituted by a plurality of equivalent multiplier apertures disposed according to a regular flat system. However when used in certain devices comprising several superimposed plates defining homologous electron channels, such a multiplier plate does not prevent the interaction between electrons issued from different channels. During the operation of a multi-anode photomultiplier tube comprising several superimposed plates of this type, this interaction leads to the provision of partitions which are impervious to electrons.